Real world
by makesomenoiise
Summary: En la imaginación sólo existen Peter y Claire pero en el mundo real ambos se unen para formar un sólo ser. Porque a veces la realidad no está tan mal. Regalo de cumpleaños para Tam. Paire!Porn.


Pequeña viñeta Paire!porn que escribí hace tiempo como regalo de cumpleamos para **Tam **:) Inspirada en la canción _Real Wordl - The All-American Rejects_.

* * *

**REAL WORLD**

_**Pandora Lover**_

A menudo, la imaginación nos juega malas pasadas.

En realidad no, en realidad es la realidad la que nos las juega, el _mundo real_. Porque cuando Peter cierra los ojos y piensa en Claire, todo es hermoso. La imagina a su lado, la acaricia, la besa y la cuida, la protege y la ama, y él es correspondido. Cuando cierra los ojos todo es perfecto, no existen las adversidades ni los miedos, los prejuicios ni las dificultades. Son sólo Claire y Peter. Y cuando cierra los ojos, Peter es feliz.

Es cuando los abre, cuando regresa a la realidad, cuando todo se va a la mierda. Porque es entonces cuando recuerda que es el tío de Claire, cuando recuerda que le saca un par de años, que su amor no es correspondido, que sus sentimientos son una locura.

Es por eso que, a veces, Peter opta por aislarse en ese mundo que le muestra precisamente todo lo que él anhela, lo que él desea: la imaginación.

Nathan y su madre están preocupados por él, lo sabe porque pese a haberlos ignorado cuando éstos han entrado en su dormitorio para preguntarle qué le pasaba, Peter se da cuenta. Porque no puede permanecer eternamente en su imaginación, porque pese a que a veces crea que todo es perfecto, escucha las voces de su familia pidiéndole que regrese a la Tierra. Pero él no quiere regresar porque allí está mejor, donde Claire está a su lado y puede besarla y acariciarla sin recibir miradas de incredulidad.

Pero, ¿y si la realidad y la imaginación se unen para formar un solo mundo? Porque uno de aquellos días de aislamiento total del mundo real, Peter abre los ojos y se encuentra a Claire frente a él. Sentada en el regazo de la cama, acariciándole la frente, clavando sus ojos en los marrones de Peter, observándole con verdadera preocupación.

- Me ha dicho Nathan que últimamente estás raro – dice simplemente y Peter se derrite sólo de pensar que ella ha ido hasta allí para ver qué tal está -, ¿qué te pasa?

Peter se incorpora en la cama y frunce el ceño. Inconscientemente levanta una mano y acaricia la mejilla de Claire, como asegurándose de que es real y no un simple producto de su imaginación. Y cuando sus dedos tocan la suave y lisa piel de Claire la aparta corriendo. Porque realmente Claire está allí con él, porque ha abandonado por fin la imaginación para adentrarse en la realidad…

Peter no lo sabe y probablemente no lo sabrá nunca, pero su mirada parece hablar por él, parece mostrarle todos y cada uno de los sentimientos que ha estado ocultando durante meses, porque Claire se acerca a él y lo besa en los labios. Peter cierra los ojos y se deja llevar por ese hormigueo que le está recorriendo el estómago, ése que sólo ha sentido en sueños. Sujeta el rostro de Claire entre sus manos y continúa besando sus labios con pasión mal disimulada mientras cierra la puerta y echa el cerrojo con sus poderes.

Parece sacado de un sueño, todo ese amor, todo ese cariño con el que se acarician y se besan. Parece que Peter vuelve a estar en otro mundo y, sin embargo, es real, es tan real las manos de Claire quitándole la camiseta como sus propias manos acariciándola mientras la desnuda.

Se aman, lo pueden ver en los ojos del otro. Ya no encuentran más excusas para evitar dichos sentimientos, ya no encuentran más motivos para posponerlo más, para tratar de olvidarlo. Porque ahora saben que son correspondidos y, entonces, ya no importa nada.

Entre besos apasionados y caricias subidas de tono terminan desnudos en la cama, demasiado embriagados por el amor como para pararse a pensar en lo que están haciendo. Se abrazan y descansan en los brazos del otro, cerrando los ojos ante el contacto de sus cuerpos desnudos. Claire lo mira, Peter clava sus ojos en los de ella. Se entienden, no necesitan palabras.

Entonces sucede, las caricias se vuelven más desesperadas y los besos entrecortados a causa de las respiraciones entrecortadas del otro. Peter se introduce en ella, Claire suspira contra su oído, él le acaricia la espalda, ella se agarra a su pelo. Se complementan a la perfección, se mueven en compenetración, todos y cada uno de sus sentimientos ocultos quedan impresos en aquel acto.

En la imaginación, sólo existían Peter y Claire. Pero ahora, en el _mundo real_, ambos se unen para formar un solo ser. Porque a veces, la realidad no está tan mal.


End file.
